


Neon Secrets

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Series: Sand and Motor Oil [3]
Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: Dr. Benzedrine's cover is blown, him and Kobra Kid come to an agreement.
Relationships: Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)
Series: Sand and Motor Oil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549465
Kudos: 20





	Neon Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Might be in replace of this week's Meeting Shadows. Sorry, but I'm thinking Shadows every other week until Feb 15.

Kobra Kid wasn’t sure where this was going. All he knew was Mr. Sandman was taking him to the Underground, to a club. He’s asked on multiple occasions “Why?” or “What’s going on?” but the only response he received was “Doesn’t matter.”

Kobra was dressed in an Underground disguise, or as Sandman called it, his “hot date look”. It was a baggy silver jacket that might have been Jet Star’s, light grey jeans, and black knee high boots. Mr. Sandman who had no fear of being found out, wore his normal all black.

The tunnels were dark and he couldn’t see where he put his feet, but still Sandman dragged him onward. 

For the sixth time he asked, “Sandy where the hell are you taking me?” He stopped, glaring at Sandman.

“Come on Kobra, it’s not dangerous. We’re going to a concert.” Finally a little more exposition.

“Who is it?” Kobra refusing to move until he told him.

“Not important.” He brought him through a door into a crowded open space. He wouldn’t call it a room, more of a cave, a loud, crowded, neon flooded cave. “This is the place though. It’s a bunch of random people, whoever’s willing to play.”

A woman on the stage spoke, the crowd was silenced. “Tonight the Glitter Temple is happy to welcome Hell’s Armpit, Porcelain Doll, Soul Punk, Calling Vampires, NSANE and Juul Head.” The Undergrounders cheered, Kobra only entered the Underground with Mr. Sandman, so he had no idea what to expect.

“Right on time!” He smiled.

“So why are we here?” Kobra Kid asked dryly. He saw motion behind the curtain on the stage, a few faces flitted by.

“The experience, now shut up. What do you want to drink, I’m gonna go get us some thin’.”

“I dunno, just a beer.” He huffed. Mr. Sandman was so chaotic, but his dates were never bad. Kobra was starting to adjust to the crowd, this was okay, Sandman would be back and the night was alright.

“K, I’ll be back in a minute. Stay here.” He kissed Kobra’s nose. He caught another glimpse of the people behind the curtain. 

“Be fast.” He smiled pushed Sandman into the crowd.

-

The club was interesting. Dark walls lit only by neon light. There was a small stage and a few people setting up for the next performer. There were two exits, one to a bar, one to the hallway before entering the main Underground.

He started to relax, there weren’t too many people, but the crowd was still sizable. A woman at the microphone shook him from his thoughts. “Please welcome NSANE.” _Great, the line was playing out of order._ That didn’t bother Kobra at _all._

He stood awkwardly, he felt weird without Mr. Sandman by his side. Here. The people around him were smiling and singing and drinking. They had no care in the world right now and there Kobra Kid was, dressed in his best outfit, feeling out of place without his boyfriend by his side.

The music was alright, though. It was definitely bad boy band covers, and it made his ears bleed, but it was at least four times better than some of the concerts he’d been to in the zones.

The first band ended. They left the stage, or rather stumbled from the stage, very intoxicated. The singer paused at the microphone to announce their successor. “Next is uh,” They looked off stage.

“SOUL PUNK!” One of the members laughed.

Once the stage cleared, the next act entered through the curtain. He was short, he wore a purple letterman jacket, obviously too big, and black ripped jeans.

They stopped at the microphone. The house band behind them on the instruments. For a moment, his face was in full lighting and Kobra could make out the details, he’d seen him behind the curtain.

“Hello,” He smiled. “How are we?” The crowd cheered. Kobra Kid knew him, who was he?

“Okay, let’s get started.” He grabbed a guitar for himself and stood in front of the microphone again.

_ I’m coming apart at the seams, _

Dr. Benzedrine! That was Dr. Benzedrine singing! The anti-social, dismissive, doctor, the behind the scenes Suitheart was singing.

_ Pitching myself for leads in other people’s dreams, _

He stared in awe at Benzedrine. As far as he knew, Benze was oblivious to his presence. He would probably see Mr. Sandman and then find out about them and tell Party Poison and then him and Party would freak out an- He was spiraling. He took a deep breath. “Don’t spiral, it’ll all turn out fine.” He looked down to his feet.

_Fell out of bed, butterfly bandage, but don’t worry_.

Holy shit, Benzedrine could sing!

Kobra froze in eye contact with Benzedrine. His eyes widened in panic. Dr. Benzedrine didn’t want anybody to know who he was either, but neither of their disguises were working for each other. Kobra pulled his silvery jacket tighter around himself and tore his gaze away from “Soul Punk”

_ Put him in the back of a squad car, restrain the man. _

He continued to sing, Destroya, it wasn’t so much that Benze was there that was surprising Kobra, it was the singing.  He busied himself, suddenly very interested in re-tying his boot laces.

_ So boycott love, detox just to retox. _

-

Soul Punk finished, they exited the stage with cheers and applause. Mr. Sandman was still not back and Kobra was growing anxious. He was even more so when someone dragged him by the collar of his shirt behind the curtain.

“Kobra Kid, what the hell is going on?” Benzedrine snarled, he pressed Kobra against the wall. He wasn’t held up, but he still had to look down at Benzedrine.

“What the hell was that!?” Kobra snapped back.

“I asked first, you and Mr. Sandman, why is he here? What’s going on?”

“Nothing! I didn’t know Mr. Sandman was here!” He lied, hoping Benze would back off a little.

“Bullshit, he kissed you! Mr. Sandman kissed you!”

So he saw that, he saw that from behind the curtain. “Yeah, but you were singing! Sandman doesn’t know you’re here. Does he know about this?”

Benzedrine paused. “No, and it better stay that way.” 

“Me and Sandman stay a secret too.” He said in a threatening tone.

“So you admit to it!” Benzedrine said triumphantly.

“You didn’t even have to admit to it.” He snapped at Benzedrine.

“Fine, you tell no one, I tell no one.” Kobra shook his hand.

“Kobra? Hey Kobes!” Mr. Sandman was back.

“Go see your boyfriend, and don’t forget.” Benzedrine snapped.

-

He stumbled through the crowd, feeling suddenly anxious again. He yelped when Mr. Sandman grabbed his arm. “There you are? Where’ve ya been?” He asked handing him his drink.

“Where were you?” Kobra asked, deflecting the question.

“Line was super long. How was the show? What’d I miss?” 

“Nothing much.” He smiled, he kissed Sandman for the first time knowing their secret was a little less, secret. Mr. Sandman’s chaos was rubbing off on him.

  
  



End file.
